


Perfect

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: I. “Open up.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Perfect

He swallows hard, seeing her doe eyes looking up at him. Her lips forming a pout, as she stays in the perfect position. Sitting on her knees with her hands resting on them, knowing better to try to touch.

His hands move slowly to the waistband of his pants, popping the button on them. Reaching into the pants, he grabs his half hard cock. Stroking it a few times in his pants, he carefully pulls it out. Pumping himself to be fully hard, he takes a step forward. The tip of his cock pressing against her lips. “Open up.” Colson tells her. She waits until he pulls back slightly, to do so. A moan leaving them both when she takes him into her mouth.


End file.
